


Kiss It Better

by CyanideDaydreams



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Spock, M/M, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideDaydreams/pseuds/CyanideDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote some ten minutes Spones trash because I’m avoiding my life sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

_Year 2238_

'It's ok, Spock! I'll make it better, don't cry!'

'Vulcans do not cry,' Spock said stoutly. Lenny carefully patted a wet washcloth onto his bloody shin, pausing as Spock hissed at the contact.

'All clean', he said, carefully peeling open a plaster, and sealing the wound up.

'Better?' he asked. 

Spock bit his lip. ‘Hurts’ he mumbled. 

Lenny frowned, before a sudden idea brightened his face. 

'Here!' he said, leaning down to gently kiss the plaster. 

Spock’s brow furrowed. 

'You kiss it better! It takes the pain away.'

'That is illogical,' frowned Spock.

Lenny stuck his tongue out. ‘Mummy says love is the most powerful tool a doctor can have, and I’m going to be the bestest doctor in the galaxy. So there.’

Spock’s lip quirked. 

Lenny sat down beside him, and offered the young vulcan half the cookie from his lunch. 

Illogical as it was, the pain in Spock’s shin had eased a little.

 

_Year 2258_

'You almost died.'

'It was the only way to save the—'

'Goddamnit Spock! You think I care about some fucking biological samples?! Good God, I can‘t believe—'

'Doctor, if you could pause in your tirade for a moment, I am still in considerable pain.'

'Yeah well, I can't give you a higher dosage until we get you back to medbay, you've had everything I've got.'

Spock nodded stiffly. The pale flesh of his neck twitched as he clenched his jaw. 

Leonard sighed. ‘Is it that bad?’

'It is sufficiently painful that I am having trouble blocking it out, even with meditation.'

The shuttle jolted as it hit a patch of turbulence, and Spock hissed through his teeth, eyes fluttering closed as he clutched his shattered ribs.

'Oi kid, do you even have your goddamn pilot's licence? I could navigate turbulence better than this blindfolded!' Leonard yelled in the direction of the cockpit. 'You're transporting wounded, not engaging in a battle sim!'

He turned back to Spock. 

'Hang in there, Spock, it can't be long now.'

'Is there nothing you can do?' Spock asked through gritted teeth. 

‘Well, I…’ Leonard hesitated a moment, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Spock’s lips. 

'Leonard…' Spock whispered.

The doctor cleared his throat gruffly. ‘Gotta try everything in a crisis, placebo effect, y’know…’ he muttered.

Spock closed his eyes. It must be his imagination, but, illogically, the sharp ache of his damaged ribs seemed a little softer.


End file.
